popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Pop'n Music (game)
is a Japanese music/rhythm game developed by Konami and Bemani, released in 1998. It is the first release of the Pop'n Music series. Gameplay The first game includes Beginner Mode, Normal Mode, and Hard Mode. Beginner is the easiest mode, starting out with a short tutorial stage, and only two songs can be chosen instead of the usual three. Mimi and Nyami are the default characters for this mode. Normal Mode is the standard mode, with three stages per round. Characters will interrupt or block some of the play area using an ojama-like effect. Mary is the default character for Normal Mode. Hard Mode is the final mode. While it remains mostly similar to Normal Mode, it introduces Ojama. Ojama are activated at random in each song played. The King is the default character in Hard Mode. The CS game also includes Training Mode and Free Mode. Training Mode allows players to play a specific segment of a song, play at different speeds, or toggle ojama settings. Free Mode has all unlocked songs available for play, and isn't limited to three songs per round. Censorship and Differences There are several of uncommon changes for the original, CS, and Asian American versions. *In Mary's Miss and Lose animations from the original version, Mary's comment bubble was printed as "My God"; however in the Asian English version and later games, it was replaced by "@*#%", to avoid religious references. *Toru Kamikaze's FEVER! animation includes the comments: and , but they are omitted in the Asian English version. *Almost every song background is modified in the CS version and in later games. Music List Trivia AC *This game ran on the BEMANI DJ-MAIN HARDWARE arcade system, the same one used for beatmania. The series would continue to run on this hardware through pop'n music 3, as well as spinoff pop'n stage. Also, two of the game's composers, Reo Nagumo and Hiroshi Takeyasu, worked on beatmania. *This game also marks the first appearance of beatmania sound data analyzer Hiroki Koga (Naya~n) in a song. He arranged Anime Hero. *First appearances of Tomonori Ikeda, Youhei Shimizu, Kiyotaka Sugimoto (DJ SIMON), and Sanae Shintani in Bemani. *Only one difficulty level for songs, and none were given ratings. This would change come the next game, however. *It is one of the two standalone arcade versions to have an English version for the Asian market; the other being Pop'n Music 2. CS *Pop'n Music is the first game in the series that released on home consoles. * This is the first Pop'n Music game to include Hyper charts (which required to be unlocked) *This is the only Pop'n Music CS game without Records mode. *As the original arcade game did not have specific difficulty levels, the difficulty levels in this game are based off of Pop'n Music 2. Gallery Merchandise 218389-popnmusic1 cover large.jpg|Pop'n Music PlayStation case Pop'n_Music_1_Back.jpg|Back of the case Pop'n_Music_1_Disc.png|Playstation disc Pop'n_Music_DC.png|Dreamcast version Pop'n_Music_PS_Controller.jpg|Original Pop'n Music controller for the PlayStation Pop'n_Music_DC_Controller.jpg|Dreamcast controller Manual Pop'n_1_Manual_1.png|Pg. 1 Pop'n_1_Manual_2.png|Pg. 2 Pop'n_1_Manual_3.png|Pg. 3 Pop'n_1_Manual_4.png|Pg. 4 Pop'n_1_Manual_5.png|Pg. 5 Pop'n_1_Manual_6.png|Pg. 6 Pop'n_1_Manual_7.png|Pg. 7 Pop'n_1_Manual_8.png|Pg. 8 Pop'n_1_Manual_9.png|Pg. 9 Pop'n_1_Manual_10.png|Pg. 10 Pop'n_1_Manual_11.png|Pg. 11 Pop'n_1_Manual_12.png|Pg. 12 Pop'n_1_Manual_13.png|Pg. 13 Pop'n_1_Manual_14.png|Pg. 14 Pop'n_1_Manual_15.png|Pg. 15 Pop'n_1_Manual_16.png|Pg. 16 Pop'n_1_Manual_17.png|Pg. 17 Pop'n_1_Manual_18.png|Pg. 18 Pop'n_1_Manual_19.png|Pg. 19 Pop'n_1_Manual_20.png|Pg. 20 Pop'n_1_Manual_21.png|Pg. 21 Pop'n_1_Manual_22.png|Pg. 22 Pop'n_1_Manual_23.png|Pg. 23 Pop'n_1_Manual_24.png|Pg. 24 Pop'n_1_Manual_25.png|Pg. 25 Pop'n_1_Manual_26.png|Pg. 26 Pop'n_1_Manual_Back.png|Back cover Screenshots Pop'n_Music_Opening_Screen.png|Opening screen Pop'n_Music_Start_Screen.png|CS menu Pop'n_Music_Mode_Select.png|Mode/character select Pop'n_Music_Beginner_Mode.png|Beginner Mode Popn1Ojama.png|Hard Mode Pop'n_Music_Training_Mode.png|Training Mode 0045.png|Song select in the English version 0062.png|English Beginner Mode 0026.png|English version song beginning Video References *Pop'n Music 1&2 Official Website *Pop'n Music CS Website *Rejected Early Designs Category:PS Series Category:Dreamcast Series Category:Games Category:Pop'n Music